The Internet has become an increasingly important part of the sales industry. Today, many buyers perform some kind of online research prior to making purchases. Not surprisingly, Internet advertising has steadily increased as a percentage of all advertising.
Developments such as these have spawned an entire industry that specializes in providing services relating to the creation and dissemination of advertising content. These kinds of business generally use the Internet infrastructure to some degree.
As the number of buyers and sellers using the Internet increases, the amount of product related information available on the Internet has proliferated. Most of this information is relatively undifferentiated, necessitating considerable time and effort on the potential buyer's part to tease out the information he or she seeks. One way to differentiate a given seller is to create advertisements that stand out from the crowd or increase the amount of time that is spent at the seller's web site so as to improve the chances of making a sale to the web visitor.
While customized audiovisual advertisements are known to be more attractive and increase the time a potential buyer spends at a website, the costs involved in producing and disseminating high quality, high bandwidth advertisements would be cost prohibitive if professional video production were used. This problem is further compounded when there is a need to efficiently and professionally create a multitude of unique, customized advertisements for the various products being sold by a given seller.
There are several techniques and technologies that make it possible to automate the creation of rich media content and make it possible to create productions involving the real-time display of images and text synchronized to an audio track, for example. These include animation tools (e.g. Flash from Macromedia Inc.), authoring tools for streaming media (e.g. RealPlayer from Real Networks Inc.), digital cameras, video recorders, commercial software packages such as for example, MovingPicture software from StageTools LLC in conjunction with video editors such as Adobe Premiere or Avid Xpress DV.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,685 and U.S. Patent Publ. No. 20020175917A1 describe generalized video editing systems for working with streaming media and video clips. U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,981 describes a system for video play-back of a still image with an image generator for generating a panoramic image by stitching together a plurality of images.
Various systems and techniques have been developed to aid in the production of rich media audiovisual content that includes text to be read accompanying the video footage. In the broadcast news editing system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,685, for example, selected video clips are linked to a script text by embedding edit link control sequences into the text at selected points. The control sequences in the script text are linked to an edit decision list (EDL) that defines the video clips that are to be synchronized to the script text. In preparing a news story for broadcast, the EDL is used to generate the video portion of the broadcast with the synchronized text displayed for reading by a news announcer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,930 discloses a similar editing system for producing video news footage that displays a sequence of text associated with a sequence of video frames, defining time codes in the text and a reading rate to indicate whether the text matches the video sequence.
It is also known to distribute such rich media content via email. U.S. Patent Publ. No. 20040019648A1 describes a facility for generating and presenting rich media email messages. U.S. Patent Publ. No. 20060168064A1 describes a message management system for creating and/or adapting electronic messages with digital content.
Unfortunately, the learning curve to use these products can be substantial and the amount of time required to produce any given customized video segment is often measured in hours, not minutes. As a result, mass production of customized rich media audiovisual content using skilled operators can be cost prohibitive.